Breaking The News
by TCurry
Summary: It's the day before Naruto leaves on his training trip and he's told everyone else. As he wanders the streets of Konoha, he wonders how the second two people who ever cared for him will take it. Naru/Ayame. Little bit of romance.


**Hey Guys**

**Some of you may be wondering. "TCurry, why write Naru/Ayame?"**

**Well my answer is, that the ****few**** I have read, completely sucked. **

**Yeah, I said it.**

**Sucked.**

**Of course, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. I tried the Valkyrie one, it was okay until the OC which is mainly my pet peeve. Sorry, I just don't like original, powerful characters. The fic where he comes out of the shadows and sees her, I just didn't understand. Others I have read were, big surprise, all sex. Sex? Really? I mean, it could happen given some time but just sex? Lastly, I hate crossovers. Can't understand them unless you read or understand both fic types. Sorry guys, but that's just me.**

***sigh***

**So this is my "I think I can do better"attempt. It was supposed to be romance, but turned out somewhat like a family fic. While writing, I noticed that no one ever mentions the connections between Naruto and the Ichirakus. They're more like family to him than anyone except the Sandaime and maybe Iruka. Oh well. I'll just list it under general because Family/Romance would probably make people think this was somehow incest which it's not. **

**Don't think anyone writes Teuchi/Ayame **

***shudders***

**Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto walked slowly through the village, taking in everything around him. He would be leaving on his trip soon and he had already said his goodbyes to most of his precious people. The date that Jiraiya set was tomorrow, though it would likely be early morning at the latest. He planned to spend the last of today sleeping at the Hokage monument in an attempt to make his it memorable, but he still had one more stop. The blond stopped in front of a small stand on the side of the road. He wondered how they would take it.

Ayame stood behind the counter, eyes on the clock. The day was coming to an end. Afterward, she would once again go home and sleep, then wake up early tomorrow to start working again. There were days that her father didn't require her assistance, but she had such few friends that it didn't matter. Among them, most were ninja who stopped by rarely only because they were constantly on missions. There was nothing to do after work except the occasional walk through the park and even that was beginning to grow dull. The only thing that brightened up her day was their number one customer's daily hunger for ramen. He was actually the girl's first friend.

Naruto pushed aside the flaps and stepped inside. The small stand was empty. It wasn't much of a surprise given the damages to the village were were still being repaired and not many people had the time to stop by for a lunch. He returned the brunette's warm smile with his own and took a seat in front of her. The quick glance at the menu wasn't necessary, but he wanted to prolong revealing his departure for as lengthy a time as he could. Finally, he lifted his head. The waitress already had a notepad out when he looked up.

"Uh...I'll have one bowl of miso Ayame-nee-chan."

Ayame wore a confused look. "Only one?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm not really that hungry."

The waitress put away the notepad. "Alright. Just let me know if you want more okay?"

The blond smiled in the affirmative as Ayame went to the back to prepare the food. Teuchi passed by the back door, throwing him a smile and a wave. Naruto returned it somewhat awkwardly before directing his gaze to the smooth counter in front of him. The Ichirakus were his first friends. Breaking the news to them would be harder than anyone else. He supposed that they would only wish him a good journey and mask their sadness, but he didn't want that. A steaming bowl of ramen made it's way in front of him. The sound of a door coming down behind prompted him to turn around. Teuchi had pulled down the sliding metallic door which indicated that the stand was closed. They always did wait for him to leave.

They watched as the blond toyed with his ramen. It was obvious that he held no interest in it at all. As he let out another sigh the two stools beside him were pulled out. Ayame silently pulled the ramen away from him while Teuchi laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong Naruto?" The old man asked.

Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out. He found himself wishing he had at least drunk some of the broth to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. The two beside him calmly waited while he cleared his throat.

"I...I'm leaving tomorrow."

The Ichirakus shared a surprised look.

"What do you mean 'leaving'?" Ayame asked.

"On a training trip with Ero-sennin. I'll be gone for three years."

Teuchi glanced at his daughter, who held the same small bit of sadness behind her eyes. He nodded before plastering a smile on his face. Naruto was still facing the counter toying with his chopsticks. He missed Ayame's false smile as well, but it was clear in their voices.

"You'll come back stronger though right?" Teuchi questioned. Naruto's subtle nod was hardly noticeable.

"Then we'll be waiting for you when you do." Ayame finished.

"I wish I could stay longer. I'm going to miss your ramen."

The three all shared a laugh. It helped lift the slight cloud of melancholy that loomed over the small stand.

"What time are you leaving?" The female Ichiraku inquired.

"Maybe early in the morning. Ero-sennin never told me when exactly."

"Then let's do something tonight! We still have time before you leave."

Teuchi gave his daughter a strange look. "As much as I would like to, it's late. We still have to open tomorrow."

Ayame's pout caught both Naruto and Teuchi off guard. Naruto had never seen her look so cute before. The realization that she probably wasn't only a ramen waitress came to his mind but he was too focused on the girl beside him to pay it much attention. The older Ichiraku hadn't seen that look in years and as a result, he fell victim to it. His defeated sigh caused a grin to form on Ayame's face.

"I suppose if it's for Naruto..."

A tug from Ayame stopped Teuchi's sentence as she dragged them both out of the ramen stand in an unknown direction. It was only after a few minutes that they came upon the entrance to the park. Both males stopped which ceased Ayame's pulling as well.

"You want to spend Naruto's last night in Konoha at the park?" Teuchi's smirk caused the girl to blush in embarrassment.

"There wasn't anywhere else I could think of."

An idea flashed behind the blond's eyes. He quickly put his fingers in a cross shape and seconds later another Naruto was right beside him. The other Naruto motioned for Teuchi to get on his back. He obeyed a little reluctantly if only because he was probably at least fifty pounds heavier than the boy. The bunshin had no problem carrying him though as they jumped onto the nearest rooftop. Ayame was in the midst of following her father's example, but was interrupted by Naruto sweeping her up into his arms. The Ichirakus shared the same amount of surprise at the boy's strength as they bounded in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Ayame had heard of a man sweeping a woman off her feet but had never guessed this was what it was like. Her muffled giggle wasn't heard by the blond. She turned to the other pair jumping. This time her laughter was heard by Naruto, who also switched his gaze to the left. Teuchi's terrified expression and death hold on the bunshin was hilarious in itself, but the way he was hunched over made it even more amusing. Ayame faced the direction of Hokage tower again, though they had already passed it. She clutched onto the boy harder as he began jumping up the mountain.

Naruto felt her hold tighten. He took it a little slower, this time walking up the mountain sideways. When they reached the top of the fourth's head. Naruto set Ayame on the grass carefully until he was sure she wouldn't fall. Across from them, Teuchi clumsily disembarked from his carrier, unceremoniously falling to the ground. The two teenagers landed beside him in separate heaps.

"I've never spent any time with you two outside of the stand. It's kind of nice..." Naruto sighed wistfully.

Teuchi grunted. "If you plan on taking me across buildings like that in the future it won't happen again."

Ayame giggled. "It's because you never asked us. Why up here anyway?"

Naruto sat up and swept his hand in front of him in a motion that outlined the entire village. "You can see everything from up here. It's my favorite place to come and think. No one else has come up here with me. It feels like I'm Hokage already."

The Ichirakus sat in a grateful silence. Ayame began tearing some of the grass out from beneath her and throwing it into the almost nonexistent breeze. Some of it blew across Naruto's nose, which in turn made him sneeze. The blond threw grass back at the female Ichiraku, then ran away. Teuchi watched in amusement as the two continued to chase each other around the small clearing. He was also wondering why they had never spent any time with Naruto. It was about a half hour later that the ramen chef stood up and ceased their playing.

"We still have to open tomorrow Ayame," He informed her.

Naruto looked up at the moon. It had to be at least eleven. He fell back on the grass, waiting for the Ichirakus to depart. Ayame's face came into his vision a few seconds later, the same smile on her face.

"Do you want to come home with us?"

Naruto eyes widened for a moment. "I wish I could but I'll miss Ero-sennin."

Teuchi seemed satisfied with the answer but Ayame persisted. "He's not coming until morning," she reminded him.

"I could just leave early," Naruto supplied.

"Exactly! Let's go."

Teuchi was silent as Naruto made his single hand sign. The blond eyes widened as an older pair of hands grasped his, separating them slowly. Ayame and Naruto both gave him the same surprised stare but he only shook his head and motioned toward the trail.

"This time we walk."

00000000000000000000000000000

It took an hour to reach the Ichiraku residence versus the ten minute run but Naruto wasn't complaining. They lived in a small house very similar to Sakura's with many other houses flanking it on either side. The brown paint seemed new; He didn't have to stare to know it was better than his place. Teuchi slowly pulled the key out of his pocket. Moments later they were all inside, shoes off, and standing in a moderately furnished living room. Teuchi cracked his back loudly, making both teens cringe slightly before he started heading to the back of the apartment. He turned when he reached the back door.

"Don't forget to get stronger Naruto. I'll have the ramen waiting for you when you get back," He smiled tiredly.

Naruto gave the man a thumbs up. He collapsed on one of the two black couches in the living room. As Teuchi closed the door Ayame took her place on the other one. It had to be at least midnight yet she wasn't the least bit tired. Maybe it was because she had never had anyone over before, though it was only Naruto. She still had no idea what to do as long as they were up. Truth or dare, talking about anything, never going to sleep early. The brunette had heard of what people usually did at those kinds of things, though this wasn't a slumber party. Naruto also wasn't female, he was more like a little brother to her.

"What do we do now?" Naruto voiced her thoughts.

"I don't know. I've never had anyone over before," Ayame confessed, embarrassed.

"Why not?"

"Dad keeps me busy inside the stand all time. I don't really have that many friends."

"Really?"

Ayame nodded, then struck a thoughtful pose. "In fact, I think you were my first friend. I was eleven when I met you."

"I remember that! I was really hungry and then I saw Ichiraku and then you let me inside. Not a lot of people let me in their stores when I was younger," He finished solemnly.

Ayame nodded. "You had ten bowls of ramen that day."

"Only ten? I thought I ate more." Naruto looked disappointed with himself. His stomach growled soon afterward.

Ayame giggled. "Sounds like you should have eaten that ramen earlier."

The blond scratched the back of his head. "Could you make me some?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "You want me to make ramen when I'm not working?"

"N-No! I-I mean you don't have to-"

Ayame stood up, interrupting the blond. "I'll make something else." She declared while heading to the door in the middle of the hallway. "But only because you're leaving tomorrow. I'm going to change first."

Naruto nodded gratefully. Minutes later the female Ichiraku came out in white pajama pants and a matching button up shirt. Her bandanna was gone, leaving her hair to fall around her shoulders. Naruto hurriedly broke his stare and waited while she went into the kitchen. The blond took time out to assess the house while she was cooking. Surprisingly, it didn't smell like ramen, which would have been his first guess. He supposed the thought that Ayame and Teuchi were ordinary everyday people never crossed his mind. The only times they ever interacted were inside the stand where they fed him, and then he'd go his separate way.

The house sung a different tune though. There were a few antiques lining the walls from family pictures to large glass jars. He noticed none of them featured Ayame's mother, but maybe that was a personal matter. She returned from the kitchen with a plate of rice balls. Naruto eagerly tore into one after one quick Itadakimasu. Ayame, who was used to seeing him eat, simply began her meal.

"I didn't know you could cook other things nee-chan," Naruto said, rice ball in hand.

"There's a lot about me you don't know Naruto," Ayame answered.

Naruto took a minute to mull this over. "What don't I know?"

"What's my favorite color?"

Nothing escaped his open mouth. Only after he closed it did he realize he didn't know the answer. He shrugged. "Ask me another one."

"When's my birthday?"

"You told me this! It's...um...it's in May."

"What day?"

He stumbled over his words for a few seconds. Naruto's eyes met the ground, a bit of shame coming over him. "Gomen. I should know more. Do you know-"

"Your favorite color is orange. Birthday in October. The tenth to be exact." Ayame replied.

The blond felt even worse now. "Then...tell me about you. I'll definitely remember this time!"

Ayame nodded. Naruto listened intently as she spoke about herself. Her hair swayed as she sat. It drew the blond's attention for a brief second but he forced himself to focus on her words, not her appearance. When she stopped and fell back on the sofa, he followed her example. An hour had almost passed. It was nearing two.

"Okay. Ask me something," He demanded.

"How do I like to wear my hair?"

Naruto sorted through all the information. "In a ponytail if you're not doing anything. If you're about to go to sleep though, you leave it down."

"What's my favorite color bandanna?"

"You don't have one. You only wear it because Teuchi-jii-san makes you." Ayame nodded in the affirmative. Naruto smiled.

"Who's my favorite person in the world?"

"Um...favorite....uh...you didn't tell me that one!"

Ayame smiled, but nodded. Her hand slowly rose until it was level with his face. The index finger extended until it poked him right between the eyes.

"Me?" An incredulous Naruto asked.

"I already told you. You were my first friend. Of course you'd be my favorite."

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that fact. When he was younger, the Sandaime had been his favorite person. If he was still alive there was no doubt that he would be still. Ayame and Teuchi had come into his life soon after Sarutobi did though, so he supposed they were next in line. Though. the female Ichiraku did come in before her father.

"Okay, you're my favorite from now on," Naruto informed her.

"From now on? Who was before? Sakura?"

Naruto shook his head. "Hokage-jiji was but he passed away."

Ayame was silent for a second. She didn't know what to say to break the awkward silence. "Gomen. I mean...arigatou. I'm...glad I'm your favorite."

The blond said nothing. He turned over on the couch, presumably to get some sleep before the sun rose. Ayame was beside him a second later, dragging him down the hallway toward the room on the east side. The walls were the same color as the living room. A large bed sat in the middle of the room, it's clean white covers giving off a pleasant scent.

"You'll sleep here tonight. The couches are really uncomfortable sometimes."

Naruto eyed the bed suspiciously. "You sure?" Ayame nodded. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Ayame giggled. "In the bed. You're leaving in a few hours anyway right?"

"B-But there's only one bed!"

"Is something wrong with that? You're my favorite person so I have to make sure you're comfortable and safe," She explained while taking her place under the covers.

"But...but..."

"But what?"

"You're a girl and I'm a guy and...and..."

"What's wrong with that? We're friends right?"

"H-Hai. Right. Friends."

"So it shouldn't matter. Turn off the lights on your way."

Naruto gulped as he walked very slowly to the far wall. Every step felt heavier than the last. He stared at the switch for a long time as if it would do more than cloak the room in darkness, which it did. Ayame pat the bed softly, encouraging him to take his place. He cautiously complied, sliding underneath the comfy blanket until he was beside her. Ayame turned her closed eyes toward the ceiling. Naruto followed suit, albeit a little more nervous than his company.

"Wake me when you leave okay?"

Naruto smiled awkwardly. "Sure Ayame-nee-chan."

00000000000000000000000000000

It was only a few hours later that the rising sun woke the blond. The blinds were hardly open yet they were enough for the light to shine unluckily on his eyes. He cracked them open, then rolled over in an effort to avoid the bright rays. Naruto's body came in contact with something soft. What felt like grass was tickling the underside of his nose, almost making him want to discern what was making him both comfortable and the opposite at the same time. He reopened his eyes.

Ayame's eyelids were shut, her breathing even. They were closer than last night. Naruto's head sat on her shoulder while the same arm was splayed out under it. She didn't seem to be in any discomfort. He moved to clear the hair from his face, finding it a lot softer than what he would have expected. Embarrassingly, his hand started running through it before he knew what he was doing. Bringing it back to his side, he closed his eyes once again, content to lay in the bed beside her. She was his favorite person after all. His only thought as he fell back into slumber made him smile.

_'Ero-sennin can wait.'_

_

* * *

_

**Finished. Maybe a one-shot. Maybe I'll come back to it. Who knows?**

**Hope you liked.**

**Review/Critique**


End file.
